legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Event guide
This is a general event guide, with information on general approaches to playing in Events. For more specific information on playing particular events, please see each event's respective guide. Parameter point distribution When preparing to play any event, the first step is parameter point distribution. While having a well rounded account will allow you to play all events, if you wish to truly succeed you should pick one event, and build an account dedicated only to playing that event. When playing Odyssey events, the most important stat is energy. Since Odyssey is a questing event by and large, having most of your parameter points invested in energy will allow you to progress through quests more quickly without having to use Energy Drinks as often (thus also saving you Energy Drinks as well). Attack power can be a useful stat to invest in if you take advantage of the PVP component of the event, the Tests of Strength, which award an item collection boost for a short time as well as a small amount of bonus event items. For Raid events, energy will be useful since the event does involve questing. However, most of your parameter points should be invested in attack power since most of your time will be spent battling bosses (which require attack power). The more attack power the better, since this means less Power Potions needed in the long run. How much of your parameter points you dedicate to energy will depend on whether you plan to pull bosses yourself, or let others do it for you. Since Battle Royale is a battle event, attack power is where you should invest most of your parameter points, although this will depend on whether you plan to grind for points, or become an attack or defense leader. If you are simply grinding, everything should ideally be in attack power. The same can be said if you are an attack leader. If you're a defense leader, defense power is where everything should be. Level also matters. If grinding, keep yourself below level 100 so you maximize points earnings in battle. If you are an attack or defense leader, disregard level so you can reach maximum card capacity and parameter points. When playing Heroes Colosseo, a high level and balanced stats are the way to go. Keep attack power and defense power as close to equal as possible so you maximize your life points in battles. Potion/item stock No matter which event you play, potions are vitally important. Make sure you stock up on as much potions as you can for the event you wish to play, since this is vital to ranking high. As well, if you are planning on ranking especially high, it is advisable to stock up on event items as well, since these usually provide a special boost during events, making gameplay easier (although it can be costly to acquire these since they can only be obtained with real world currency). Grinding All events require a certain level of time, commitment and grinding to succeed in. Although in-game bugs and errors will likely be an inevitable reality that will prove frustrating to deal with, the following tips will help make the process smoother for you: *Play on a reliable internet connection. Nothing is worst than using public WiFi and getting bogged down because of it. Use private connections as much as possible, and try not to take up bandwidth with unnecessary activities like streaming video and the like. *Play on off-hours. Generally, the best times to play on are around 12:00 AM to 12:00 PM (UTC), since this is when most people are generally off (due to most of the player base being in North America). *Entertain yourself with TV or music, since this will make the task alot less tedious and mind numbing. *Have a friend of relative play for you. Since the process of attacking bosses is really quite simple, getting someone you know to help with this will help take the strain off of you (be sure to thank them afterwards)! *Keep your device charged, even if you have to keep it plugged into the wall. Having your device die on you in the middle is frustrating, and will only waste time as you power it back on. Event cards When event cards are available, take advantage of them (especially if you plan to rank high). They will make grinding that much easier, and get you closer to your desired rank. Keep in mind that these cards are usually quite costly to obtain (whether using real currency or in-game cards/items). Make sure you do a cost-benefit analysis to decide whether the rewards you will get will warrant obtaining an event card. Guilds Being in a guild is not a must (Battle Royale being the exception), but there are benefits. For Odyssey and Raid events, you will benefit from more rewards based on how you do as a guild. If you're in a guild full of high rankers, this will benefit you greatly as you will receive a nice bonus to what you'll already earn from individual ranks. Additionally, if playing Raid, you'll receive the benefit of sharing bosses which will help you earn more boss repels quicker, and is especially useful if you don't have a lot of energy. As mentioned before, Battle Royale is a guild only event (though you can participate as a single man guild). Because of this, team work is essential to do well, since this will help both you and your guild mates rank higher. Because rewards for guilds are better than Raid or Odyssey, having a good guild will be of great benefit since you'll likely earn more as part of a group than by yourself. Because Heroes Colosseo doesn't have much of a guild component (with no guild rewards being handed out), a guild is mostly optional, although having a guild will allow you to boost each other's life points by simply tapping a button, which is worth considering. Deck building No matter which event you choose to play, some deck building will be necessary. How much you invest in this will depend on which event you play. Odyssey events require little in the way of cards, although having a decent frontline of cards (both attack and defense) will help if you plan on using the Test of Strength feature of the event. High attack power cards are useful for Raid events, although event cards are where most high rankers spend their resources on. Battle Royale requires both a good frontline and backline to succeed in, although how much you invest in these will depend on your role. Good backlines are mostly for attack and defense leaders, while grinders require only a minimal backline to win against lower defense players. Frontlines can be costly, and both grinders and attack/defense leaders should invest in these, although many lower powered cards with great skills exist for those on a budget. Playing specific events Odyssey Raid Battle Royale Heroes Colosseo Category:Events Category:Tips/Strategy